In the past, it has been known to mount casters, wheels or rollers to cabinets so they can be rolled over a floor surface. Such cabinets are typically made of sheet metal, for example, and the casters support the base above the floor. Their mounting, usually at the cabinet bottom corners, is accompanied by several disadvantages. Since the cabinet construction is of relatively thin sheet metal and all the cabinet weight is concentrated or supported by casters at only the four corners, movement of a heavily loaded cabinet over a rough floor surface or an obstacle above the flat floor can cause distortion, perhaps permanently, of the cabinet's bottom, front, side or back structures. Where separate bases have been used to mount the casters and hold the cabinet, the base structure frequently extends outside or beyond the cabinet periphery. This is unsightly, at best. Extensions protrude undesirably.
Accordingly, it has been one objective of this invention to provide a caster base for cabinets wherein the base does not extend outside the cabinet periphery.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide an improved caster base for a cabinet which adds strength to the cabinet bottom and resists deformation of cabinet structure when the cabinet is heavily loaded or moved over a surface.